Chapter 2: Arrows in the Wind
At the crack of dawn, the Shepherds are gathered around a table as Knifez enters. '' '''Knifez': Alright everyone, today we start our march to the capital. Joos: Everyone? So the Shepherds really are this small of a force? Knifez: ...No, it seems there's a couple of people missing. Sam, have you seen our last two members? Sam: Not in a couple of days. Knifez: Huh. I'm sure they'll turn up. You know how the one is about his stories. Joos: So, there's you, Sam, Florence, George, Grace, Jimmy, and two others. That's still only eight people. And you guys protect an entire nation? Knifez: Not exactly. We're an elite task force. In times of war, we're the ones balls deep in enemy territory, infiltrating their capital and laying waste to higher-ups. Sam: Those are the fun times, yes. Knifez: During peaceful times like this one, we mostly handle small things that aren't important enough to send the military proper out to do, George: And those are the less fun times. It gets so boring when the people you're cursing aren't properly trained. I can't put a permanent stupidity curse on someone who's already half way there! Grace: And I don't get to do much either, because nobody gets hurt when it's just bandits and rowdy citizens. Florence: You're all just babies. Being royalty, I'm thankful for the downtime. Knifez: Alright, that's enough chatter. We need to get moving. There's a long march ahead of us. Joos: Why isn't the headquarters just in the capital? Knifez: Because the capital's a big enough target as it is. We can't draw even more attention to our most important city. So I chose this little village. It's quaint. Sam: And when thieves don't know we're here, it's priceless to see the looks on their faces. George: While they still have faces, that is. Knifez: Now, if we're done quizzing Knifez, let's get going already, yeah? I haven't seen my sister in weeks and I'd like to get to have some down time before the big meeting. Florence: But I'm right here! Knifez: That's not funny. It's never been funny. Let's go. Jimmy: Should we wait for the others? Knifez: They'll catch up. ---- A few hours into the journey, the Shepherds happen upon a large group of bandits, most of whom are atop horses. '' '''Sam': Oh look, company. Jimmy: They look like common thieves. Should we leave them be? Joos: I'm going to guess not. Knifez has been in a hurry all da—. Knifez: Aw, what the hell. Let's kick some ass. Joos: Or, you know, we'll take them. Sam: Well, let's get started! Joos: It looks like this group is composed mainly of horseback riders. Sam: Mounted units. Great. Man, if only we had some wind magic or, you know, arrows ''to shoot at them! Boy, that would really come in handy right now! '''Joos': What the hell are you on about? Sam: It'll all make sense eventually. But until then, let's do this. Florence, I want you to head down that way and— Knifez: Joos, you supervise again. Sam: Wait, what? Knifez: I can tell he still has a long way to go to prove himself to everyone, so until that happens, Joos is tactician unless stated otherwise. Joos: Sorry, Sam. Sam: No you're not. Florence: Oh, get over it. Joos, just remember to pair me up with someone hot, okay? Joos: Pair you up? Knifez: Right, you don't know about that. See, sometimes, we pair up and have two people support each other. It makes us more efficient at dispatching enemies and lets some people get to know each other better. Joos: Makes sense. Do you choose partners or...? Knifez: We usually have Sam tell us who to partner with. Joos: That sounds a bit less like supporting each other and more like being forced to cooperate, so to help things along, I'm letting you guys choose your partners. Knifez: Fair eno— Florence: I CALL DIBS ON JOOS! Joos: Oh, god damn it. Sam: That's what you get for changing things up so suddenly. Thief: HEY! Guys, I found some travelers! Let's rob 'em blind! Knifez: Well, looks like we lost the element of surprise. Joos, let's do this! Joos: Alright, everyone pair up and let's go. Grace: George, me and you! George: You got it. Sam: Knifez, let's go. Jimmy: What about me? Joos: If you're the odd one out, I guess just stay safe. Jimmy: I can do that. The battle begins. The Shepherds struggle at first due to having been discovered by the speedier horseback units. However, a few minutes into the fight, things are made a lot easier when a boy and a girl step onto the battlefield. '' '''Sam': Hey! Pika! I'm so glad to see you! Pika: Hey guys! Sorry we're late. Josh had a really involved story to tell me. Like, really involved. Josh: I apologized profusely, if that helps. It completely slipped my mind that we had business of the utmost importance to attend to in a fortnight's time. But I have wrapped my tale up and now we are both ready to partake in the spoils of war. Sam: Perfect. Joos, these guys have that wind magic and those arrows I was talking about earlier. I'm switching to pairing with Pika. Now we can take these guys. Joos: Right. Knifez, I guess you get Josh or Jimmy now. Josh: Oh, is this a new recruit? I am ever so delighted to meet yo— Knifez: Introductions can wait! Let's gut these guys before they gut us! George: Oh, I don't think I've ever gutted anyone before! Sounds fun. With Josh and Pika in the battle, things start to sail much smoother. Pika aims her arrows perfectly and knocks the thieves off their horses with pinpoint precision and Josh knocks them off their feet with his powerful wind magic. Once every bandit is taken care of, the Shepherds settle down, ready to stop traveling for the night. '' '''Josh': So I never got to properly introduce myself. My name is Josh. You may call me such. Joos: Hi Josh, I'm Joos. Josh: Delightful to meet you! Pika: And I'm Pika. Best damn archer this side of Waydrn. Joos: Wonderful to meet you. I can tell you're well liked. Sam's face when he saw you said as much. Sam: Don't act like you can read me after two days. Joos: Sorry. Florence: Josh, since you and I have the same taste in men, I can tell you I already checked and Joos has a sweet ass. Josh: Thank you for letting me know ahead of time. Joos: I...okay. Knifez: You'll get used to it. Joos: If you say so. ''SUPPORT CONVERSATIONS HAVE BEEN UNLOCKED! '' When two units pair up, they build support between them. When their support gets high enough, conversations ensue. Everyone has three levels of support with everyone else: C, B, and A. Certain pairs of units also get an S support. Couples with S supports get married and are among the most experienced fighters on the battlefield. They also get an additional perk that will be apparent when the time comes. > CHAPTER 3: A TALE OF TWO THIEVES < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. Information *The chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story